An RF switch is one of the control devices for controlling an RF signal transmission path and an RF signal size, which is widely used in many fields such as wireless communication field, electrical countermeasures, radar systems, and electrical measuring instruments. It is well known that a design of an RF switch structure is critical to performance characteristics such as an on-resistance (Ron), an off-capacitance (Coff), a Figure of Merit (FOM), and a breakdown voltage.
In an existing RF switching circuit, the resistance of a common bias resistor may affect circuit performances such as Ron, Coff, FOM, and the breakdown voltage. As the resistance of the common bias resistor increases, Ron and breakdown voltage improve, but Coff and FOM deteriorate, which may affect an isolation and high-frequency application of the RF switching circuit; As the resistance of the common bias resistor decrease, Coff and FOM improve, but Ron and the breakdown voltage deteriorate, which may affect an insertion loss and a power capability of the RF switching circuit.
Therefore, a new RF switching circuit is needed to improve various performance indexes of the RF switching circuit synthetically.